1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless-control of lighting systems and, in particular, to the configuration of components within the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless control of a lighting system provides many advantages besides the ability of remotely switching and dimming lighting units in the system. For example, such control provides a convenient way of setting up and making changes to a lighting system and of improving energy utilization. Features such as emergency lighting control can be added without making any wiring changes. Energy utilization by the system can be regulated by a program which can be readily modified to meet changing demands.
In order for a wireless-controlled lighting system to be readily accepted by users, however, a number of considerations must be addressed. In particular, the system must be capable of unambiguously controlling selected lighting units in the system and of incorporating lighting units which are later added to the system.
Commonly, wireless-controlled lighting systems include transceivers in a remote control and in controlled lighting units for enabling communications between users and a lighting system. Such communications (typically via IR or RF signals) are utilized to configure the lighting units and the remote control into a wireless network. If the remote is used as a master control, it is used to configure the system by, for example, binding each of the lighting units to a respective button on the remote. In one known method for effecting such binding, RF communications are used whereby:                the remote transmits a command signal to put all of the lighting units within RF range into a learning mode;        the lighting units transmit pre-assigned identification (ID) numbers to the remote;        the remote successively transmits each of the ID numbers, causing the lighting units to light, and the user associates each newly-lighted unit with a respective button on the remote by momentarily depressing the button.        
This system is relatively simple, but since RF signals pass through walls, it can cause the lighting of lighting units in locations that are not within sight of the user. Further, if the remote is lost or becomes inoperable the entire system must be reconfigured with a replacement remote. Also, the system requires that each lighting unit have a pre-assigned ID number, which is assigned to the lighting unit by the manufacturer. This limits the types of new and replacement lighting units that can be incorporated into the system.
In systems effecting master-slave control by utilizing a master device in one of the lighting units and slave devices in the other lighting units in the system, additional complications arise. The supplier of the devices must now provide two types of lighting unit—one with a master device and the other with a slave device. The installer of the lighting units must ensure that one, and only one, master device be installed in a wireless network. This places an additional burden on the supplier and increases the likelihood of errors in installation and set up of lighting systems.